


First Kiss

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Have either of you kissed anyone?”</i>
</p>
<p>Or, </p>
<p>The one where Kisumi brings up the <i>first kiss</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hope I did your prompt justice, and that you enjoy reading this. 
> 
> Set during High Speed! 2

“Have either of you kissed anyone?”

The question came as Makoto, Haruka, and Kisumi walked home from school. The wind carried with it a familiar coolness, foreshadowing the chilly winter that would visit the town of Iwatobi in a few weeks. 

Makoto looked up at the cloudless, orange sky, pondering Kisumi’s sudden question. He’d thought they’d walk the rest of their way home together in silence, since Kisumi had been oddly quiet since they met up after practice, and of course Haru preferred to keep out of their conversations unless absolutely necessary. He was glad that Kisumi had spoken up, but couldn’t help but think the question was a little silly. After all, kisses were pretty normal, weren’t they?

“Sure,” Makoto replied with a smile, meeting Kisumi’s wide eyes. 

“Wh-who?” Makoto was taken aback by Kisumi’s astonishment. The boy’s eyebrows had disappeared behind the fringe of his hair and his mouth formed a small “o.” Makoto looked to Haru for guidance, but saw the other was staring ahead, probably ignoring them. He turned back toward Kisumi and fidgeted under the boy’s scrutinizing gaze.

“U-um, well, my parents and siblings.” Makoto answered slowly. After saying this Kisumi threw his head back and laughed. Makoto was even more puzzled. He looked to Haru again and saw him looking away to the side, but Makoto was sure he could see Haru’s cheek pinched up, almost as if he were smiling. 

Had he said something wrong? Did they think it weird that he still kissed his parents even though he was 13?

“No, not that kind of kiss,” Kisumi said after calming down, “I mean a _kiss_.” He tapped his index finger against his lips, giving a little smirk. 

_Oh._

Makoto blushed when he finally caught on. 

“Ah, th-then no, I haven’t.” Makoto mumbled after a while, his fingers latching themselves around the straps of his backpack. 

“Haru?” Makoto lifted his eyes toward the silent boy when Kisumi directed his question toward him. 

“No.” The curt reply came seconds later. 

“Hmm, then neither of us have.” Kisumi said to himself as he locked his hands behind his head, eyes pointed toward the sky. 

It’s quiet after that. The wind blowing against the trees, the faint sounds of the ocean below, and the low humming of the evening town life the only break from the silence that befalls them. 

Makoto is curious to know why Kisumi brought up this particular topic. They were getting older, so perhaps it’s only natural that these kinds of things come up now. However, Makoto didn’t feel like he was any closer to experiencing things like _kisses_ yet. From what he understood, you only kiss people like that if you really like them, and if you were a boy you’d have to kiss a girl and vise-versa. Makoto didn’t feel particularly close to any of the girls he knew. Well, there was Zaki-chan, but just the thought of doing that with her caused laughter to bubble up in his chest. Makoto was sure that if he told her about it she’d laugh as well.

A few minutes later, Kisumi waved goodbye as he went off on his own, leaving Makoto and Haru to walk home together. 

Makoto spent the rest of the way home with his mind filled with questions; he peered over to Haru several times, but knew the boy had most likely put the entire kiss conversation out of his mind. 

…

It was nearly a week later that the First Kiss topic resurfaced.

It was after practice and Asahi was in the middle of a fervent rant that was easily ignored by both Haru and Ikuya. 

“He thinks he’s so great because he gets all of the girls’ attention. Even complains about them… idiot.” Asahi grumbled, his lips molding into a pout. Makoto, the only one actually paying attention to the spikey-haired boy, couldn’t help but inquire further. 

“Why does Kisumi complain about the girls?” Asahi huffed while roughly pulling on his shirt. 

“Couple days ago the girls in our class started harping on about _first kisses_ ,” At this Asahi made a face, “then they all asked Kisumi if he’d had his first yet, when he said no they all started fighting over him, ain’t that right, Haru?”

Makoto looked over at Haru just as the boy finished getting his stuff together. The shorter boy gave a short hum as a reply before looking up at Makoto. 

“Let’s go, Makoto.” Haru said, moving toward the door.

“Ah, right.” Makoto gathered his backpack and followed Haru out of the dressing room after saying goodbye to a fuming Asahi and an annoyed Ikuya.  
Makoto quickened his pace when he saw that Haru was practically running toward the school’s exit. He’d never seen the boy so eager to get home. 

“Wait, Haru, why are—” Before Makoto could finish his arm was pulled along by Haru’s hand. Haru began to run, and Makoto had no other choice than to match the boy’s pace. They ran together until they were out of breath. 

“Haa, haa, H-Haru, what’s—” It happened in the instant that Makoto was bent over, his hands resting over his knees. He vaguely heard Haru’s own ragged breath coming closer. He glanced up and was surprised to find Haru so close to him. 

Makoto’s eyes widened bit by bit as Haru leaned toward him. He didn’t know why he held his breath when Haru closed in on his mouth. He didn’t know why he kept his eyes wide open while Haru’s fluttered shut just as their lips brushed. He didn’t know why his face felt like it would melt off, or why his stomach flipped in a way it hadn’t before. 

“Haru, you cheater!” The shout coming from a very familiar voice had Makoto jerking back, his balance nearly giving away. 

He blushed a bright red when he saw Kisumi running toward them. The boy’s lips were stretched into a grin, the white of his teeth showing. With his mind short-circuiting from Haru’s previous actions, Makoto was completely defenseless against Kisumi’s own surprise attack. 

The stammering flow of words died in his throat as soon as Kisumi reached over to him and pulled him into a brief, innocent kiss. 

“There,” Kisumi said cheerfully as he pulled back and released a very red and confused Makoto, “Now we’re all even, and I can tell those girls I’ve already kissed someone.”

Kisumi glanced over at Haru then, eyes alight with amusement, “Figures you wouldn’t let me be his first.” 

Haru didn’t reply. 

Makoto looked from Kisumi to Haru, who was looking away from them – but were his cheeks just a little bit pink?

They continued on their way home with light conversation, and it seemed as if nothing had happened between them. In all honesty, Makoto couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation. He’d had his first kiss with a boy, with Haru, his closest friend, but it hadn’t felt weird or awkward. He’d been Kisumi’s first kiss, again, it hadn’t felt wrong or anything, but it had felt different than his kiss with Haru. The sensations that had flowed through his body with the soft kiss he’d shared with Haru still had his chest tingling in an oddly funny way. 

As they walked with the orange sun falling over the horizon, a small smile glued itself onto Makoto’s lips and stayed in place even after he went to bed that night.


End file.
